This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Child resistant closures are often used to make it difficult for children to gain access to medication or other substances that may be harmful to them if not used as directed. While existing child resistant closures are suitable for their intended use with large containers, they are not suitable for small containers. For example, current child resistant closures are too large for use with small containers, such as dropper containers. A child resistant closure suitable for use with smaller containers, such as dropper containers with a finish having a diameter of 13 mm or 15 mm for example, would therefore be desirable.